sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Skip Hinnant
| birth_place = Chincoteague Island, Accomack County, Virginia, USA | occupation = Actor, comedian, singer, voice actor | years_active = 1963-1990 2006 | relations = Bill Hinnant (brother) }} Joseph Howard "Skip" Hinnant (born September 12, 1940) is an American actor and comedian.The New York Times Career Skip Hinnant's first major role was as Cathy's boyfriend, Ted, on The Patty Duke Show from 1963 to 1965. In 1967, he played Schroeder in the original off-Broadway cast of Clark Gesner's You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown, where his older brother, Bill Hinnant, played Snoopy. Hinnant is best known as a featured performer on the children's show The Electric Company, which aired on the American educational television network PBS from 1971 to 1977. He was best known at that time as word decoder Fargo North and as "The Boy" in the soap opera satire "Love of Chair." He was also the voice of Robert Crumb's underground comic character Fritz the Cat in both the animated film of the same name written and directed by Ralph Bakshi in 1972 and its sequel written and directed by Robert Taylor, The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat in 1974. In 1977, he voiced the Easter Bunny in the Rankin/Bass made-for-television, stop-motion animated feature The Easter Bunny Is Comin' To Town, and in 1980, he provided the voice for the title character Pogo Possum in the direct-to-video feature film I Go Pogo (also done in stop-motion). His most recent acting roles were an appearance in the PBS science education show 3-2-1 Contact as Flash Jordan in episode Measurement: How Fast? How Slow? in November 2, 1984 and a part in an episode of Kate & Allie as Bob Barsky's boss Brian Keyes in episode "I've Got a Secret" in February 27, 1989. Then he retired from television acting and devoted his entire career to voice-over work at beginnings of 1990s, but in 2006 he made appearances in two retrospectives of The Electric Company: one was a PBS pledge drive special, the other was The Best of the Electric Company: Vol. 2.Bestuff.com Hinnant is the longest-serving president of the New York branch of the Screen Actors Guild. Filmography * 1963-1965 The Patty Duke Show as Ted 6 episodes * 1966 The Plastic Dome of Norma Jean as Francis * 1971-1977 The Electric Company as Jay Jay and Various characters (most notably Fargo North, Decoder) * 1972 Fritz the Cat as Fritz the Cat (voice) * 1974 The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat Fritz the Cat (voice) * 1977 The Easter Bunny Is Comin' to Town as Sunny the Easter Bunny * 1980 I Go Pogo as Pogo Possum * 1984 3-2-1 Contact as Flash Jordan 1 episode * 1986 My Little Pony n Friends as Various voices * 1988 As the World Turns as Mr. Leversee 1 episode * 1989 Kate & Allie as Brian Keyes 1 episode * 1990 Alexander and The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day as Shoe Salesman References External links * Category:1940 births Category:1940s births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Virginia Category:American male comedians Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male film actors Category:People from Chincoteague, Virginia Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Comedians from California